Hurt and Comfort
by theMyMylove
Summary: When Maya is going through the worst, she finds comfort in the last person she thought she would... Mike Dallas. !Two-Shot!


Ok so I know you guys might hate for putting them together but I don't care. I think they would be cute together.

Chapter 1  
Maya Matlin had everything she wanted best friends, amazing grades, her very own band, and an amazing Hockey Star boyfriend, yet she isn't happy. It might have to do with her mother being really sick, or that her boyfriend is spending a bit too much time with his teammate's sister. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to talk to, or what to talk about. She was confused. She didn't know what to do, and how to go about it. Her own sister is too busy with making the roof-top garden with her new boyfriend. All she could do was hope. She wanted to talk to Cam about this, but he was dealing with his self harming. She didn't want to bother him with her petty problems. All she could do was cry, whenever she was alone that was all she did. She didn't know what else to do. But one afternoon that single moment changed everything. The school was basically empty. She knew it was just her and a few other groups of people. She went to the back of the canteen and slid down the wall. Cam had just checked himself into rehab, her mother's condition was getting worse and she had failed her Biology exam. That exam counted for 10% of her final grade. She was a mess, especially now that the tears were free flowing. Her mascara was running down her face, she had forgotten to wear her waterproof mascara today. She just kept on crying, till she heard a door close. She quickly tried to get up, but the tears clouded her vision and she ended up slipping and falling. She yelled in pain.  
"Maya? Is that you?" said a male voice.  
She recognised that voice immediately. Though she couldn't see him properly she could feel his arm help her up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Come on Matlin, let's get you to the nurse."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
"That bruise is not going to heal it's self."  
She looked down and saw a huge purple bruise on her leg. She then let him help her to the nurse. When they got there the nurse gave her an ice-pack and some cream.  
"Can I trust you to get her home young man?"  
"Sure Nurse Sarah."  
"Thank you. I need to lock up, so can you help her to your car."  
"Of course."  
The nurse exited the office.  
"Come on Matlin, let's get you home."  
"Why are you helping me Dallas?"  
"Because you are Cam's girl. He would kill me if anything happened to you. Anyway you're the only reason he is happy right now, so I might as well make sure you're there cheering him on."  
"Thanks Dallas."  
He gave her a quick smile and tried to help her up. She stood up but immediately fell down. She would have hit the ground if Dallas wasn't there.  
"Do you think I have to carry you?"  
"If it's not a problem."  
"Please, you are as light as a feather."  
"Shut up and help me."  
"God you're rude."  
Maya rolled her eyes and Dallas lifted her up. He was right of course, she was probably lighter than a feather. She had her arms around his neck. They got to his car and he carefully put her down. He got in and started driving.  
"So are ever going to tell me why you were crying your eyes out?"  
"Is it any of your business?"  
"I think you should tell me since I was the one who just helped you, carried you and is taking you home."  
"That is barely a reason."  
"Let's talk."  
"Talking is over-rated."  
"Not always."  
"That's a surprise, if I remember right didn't you try and kiss Clare Edwards after she said that."  
"Dammit does everyone know that story."  
"Well seeing as my sister is dating Clare's step-brother. I ought to know the story."  
"True. So are you going to tell me?"  
Maya was too tired to fight him so she just let it all out.  
"I got a C on my Biology test, which counts for 10% of my final grade, which is a lot to me. My mom has cancer and I don't know whether she'll be okay or not. And my boyfriend is in rehab so I can't even talk about it to him. My sister and best friends are too busy with their own things and boyfriends, and worse part is that I am telling all of this to Mike Dallas." (I just made up the part about the Cancer.)  
"First thing first, I am not actually that bad. 2nd thing, you cares if you got a C. You know you're way smarter than that. 3rd your mom is going to be fine. There is probably a 60% chance that she going to live. Cam will be back soon, and he will want to hear about your problems he is that type of guy. I'm sure your sister and friends care about you. You just have to talk to them."  
"Wow Dallas, that is actually good advice. Maybe you're not that bad."  
"Thanks, I think."  
"My house is here."  
They pulled over. Dallas got out and saw Katie on the front porch, he rolled his eyes and went to help Maya. Katie noticed the car outside her house. She then saw Dallas helping her sister out of the car. She saw the huge bruise and bandage on her ankle.  
"Dallas what did you do to my sister?"  
"Chill crazy, I didn't do anything. You should be saying thank you instead."  
"Just stay away from her."  
"Katie, stop it."  
"No Maya, he is an ass."  
"Says the girl who leads guys on, and gave up her student body president ship for revenge."  
"Says the guy who destroyed a garden because he was jealous, tried to kiss a girl that was taken, and tried to sabotage a play."  
"Wow talks cheap."  
"WILL YOU BOTH STOP?"  
They both looked to see the small girl looking annoyed.  
"But Maya."  
"But nothing Katie... Dallas actually isn't as bad as you think. He didn't cause this, in fact the only he has done is help me. He listened to my problems and made sure I got home safely, none of what you have done. Thanks Dallas. I'll see you at school."  
Maya hobbled into her house and banged the door. Katie just glared at the hockey player.  
"Just stay away from her Dallas."  
"Whatever Matlin."  
Dallas left and Katie went up to her sister's room. She knocked and Maya told her to go away. She sighed and walked away.

During the next Maya started looking worse and worse. The worst part was that her friends didn't even notice, neither did her sister or anyone else for the matter. The only one who seemed to notice was Dallas. He didn't want to say anything to her, especially when Cam or Katie was around her. Neither Maya nor Dallas had mentioned what had gone on between them, Katie seemed to just forget. One lunch time when Dallas saw Maya exit the canteen. He ended up getting up.  
"Yo Dallas where are you going?"  
"To the bathroom."  
He walked out of the canteen and looked for Maya. He searched everywhere. He then realized where the obvious place would be. He went to where he found her on the day of the accident. He came across her doing something he never imagined.  
"MAYA!"  
The niner looked up and stared at the Ice Hound Captain standing in front of her.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Dallas grabbed the knife and threw it away.  
"Go away Dallas."  
"No way Maya. Why would you do this to yourself?"  
Maya broke down crying, and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't say anything but cry into his chest.  
"Shh, Maya stop crying."  
"No one. Not a single person asked me about my mom. Not Tori, Tristan, Zig, Katie, not even Cam, and he was the one who was supposed to understand me the best. None of them have even noticed that I haven't been eating, that I have been wearing huge sweaters. None one cares. My mom is becoming worse, my grades are dropping, and I have no one."  
"Shh Maya, you still have me."  
"You're the only one who has even given a damn."  
"You need to get some help Maya."  
"No one cares, so what's the point."  
"Maya I care. I care about you. You cannot do this to yourself. I will be with you through this whole thing. I promise, I am not going anywhere."  
"You promise."  
"Yes I do. Now let's get you cleaned up."  
He carried her to the changing rooms. He put her down on the bench and got out the first aid kit. He took some cream and started to rub it on her wrist.  
"Ow."  
"The burning means its working."  
"If I had a dime for every time someone said that to me."  
Dallas laughed. She blushed. He looked at her, she was way prettier than Luke or Owen had made her out to be. He would do anything to make sure she would keep on smiling.  
"Dallas why are you doing this?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
"Because no one, especially not you deserves to be treated like this. You're special Maya. To Cam, Tristan, Tori, Katie and everyone."  
"They don't treat me like it."  
"Just give them time."  
"I've given them a lot of time."  
The tears had started flowing again. He didn't like seeing her cry.  
"Shh, I didn't mean to make you cry."  
He hugged her.  
"Why are you so nice Dallas?"  
"It's a wonder."  
"You're a better boyfriend than Cam."  
He froze, so did she. She realized what she said, and pulled away.  
"I mean boy who is a friend. Like Tristan."  
She went quiet and looked down. He continued staring at her. For some reason he liked that she had called him her boyfriend, even if it was a slip of the tongue. He lifted her chin to look up at her, she gazed into his eyes. He started to lean in, but before anything could happen the locker room door banged open. Dallas's hand immediately went to his side. They looked at the source of the noise and saw Cam, Luke, Tristan, Tori, Zig and Owen.  
"Maya where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you."  
"Dallas I thought you said you were going to the bathroom."  
"Maya what are doing with Dallas?"  
This seemed to get Maya mad.  
"Will you stop? Maybe I was with Dallas because I wanted to be, maybe because he is the only one who has cared a damn about me in the last week. The only who has listened to what I have said, and knows how upset I am. The only one who realised I was upset and came to comfort me. The only who thought about helping me."  
They all looked at their best friend/ girlfriend is shock. She just stormed out. They made to go after them, but Dallas stopped them.  
"Guys if I were you I would leave her alone."  
"What would you know about Maya?"  
The brunette niner girl glared him.  
"I know that she is unhappy, I know that she rather be with someone who cares about than someone ignores her and her problems. Someone who knows that she hasn't been eating and has been cutting herself for the last week."  
They looked at Dallas like he was speaking a different language. Even Owen and Luke were shocked. Perfect little Maya Matlin, who was a bright, pretty, young girl was cutting and starving herself. He just walked out the room to find Maya. He couldn't find her anywhere so he went to find her sister. He found Katie by her locker with Clare and Jake.  
"Matlin."  
"What do you want Dallas?"  
He glared at the junior.  
"Did your sister go home?"  
"Why would I tell you?"  
"Tell me Matlin."  
"Maybe, why do you want to know?"  
"Thanks for the information."  
He walked away before he could be pestered by anymore questions by the older Matlin girl. He drove to the Matlin residence. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Matlin.  
"Can I help you young man?"  
"I am a school representative and we need to ask your daughter Maya some questions."  
"Of course she is in her room. You go up turn left and it is the door which says Maya is big red letters on it."  
Dallas nodded, and muttered a thank you and went up. He found the room way too easily. He quietly knocked on the door. He heard her say come in. He opened the door to find Maya wearing her pyjamas.  
( cgi/set?id=57424152)  
"Nice shoes."  
Maya looked up to see the jock leaning against her closed bedroom door. She blushed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see how you were doing."  
"I've been better."  
"I'm sure you have. I also came to apologize."  
"For what?"  
"Two things actually."  
Maya gave him a look.  
"1. I kind of told them that you were cutting and starving yourself."  
"DALLAS!"  
"I'm sorry."  
She sighed.  
"What was the second thing?"  
"I am also sorry for trying to kiss you."  
She turned red.  
"Who said I didn't want you to."  
He looked at her hard. She looked down. He made her way towards her and bent down so that he was facing her. She looked up at him. He leaned in, she responded by leaning in nervously. He caught her lips finally. She responded immediately. For some reason it just felt so normal for the two of them. She put her hands around his neck, he cupped her face. They heard footsteps and immediately pulled away.  
"That was..."  
"Wierd, but a good wierd."  
She bit her lip.  
"So where does this put us?"  
"I don't know Dallas. Should I break up with Cam?"  
"Well I know you wouldn't want to sneak around."  
"You would never do that to Cam."  
"That's true."  
"I'll break up with him tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am, but we can't just start going out straight away."  
"They'll know something is up."  
"We should wait for a few days."  
"Then I'll ask you out."  
"And I'll say yes."  
"You better."  
"Don't worry I will."  
"So what now."  
"Wanna watch TV."  
"Sure."  
He sat next to her on her bed, and she leaned her head on his chest. They watched TV, till the slowly drifted off asleep. About 2 hours later they were awakened by a bang down stairs. Mike fell off the bed, and Maya on top of him.  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
"Dammit that's Katie. She is going to know that something is going on."  
"I'll use the window."  
"Be careful."  
Dallas kissed her cheek and went out through the window. Maya resumed her position on her. Her bedroom door banged open.  
"What the hell Katie?"  
"YOU CUT YOURSELF!"  
"How did you find out?"  
"Your boyfriend. Why the hell would you do that, and why the hell did Mike Dallas know before me?"  
Maya rolled her eyes, it was going to be a long night. But at least tomorrow she would be able to see Dallas.


End file.
